Job Interviews are not that Scary!
by Ogata Rei24
Summary: In Japan, there was no merchant who hadn't heard the name "Kaientai" before, the up-and-coming trade fleet run created by a former Joui member but actually run by a highly capable woman. Despite Sachi knowing perfectly what she was going to get herself into when she went to the Edo Terminal to ask them to hire her, she was not expecting the Captain to be so…young.
**Third one-shot featuring Mutsu, Sakamoto and my OC who you now know as Kuraba Sachi (Kazua was an alias). This is the "Prologue" to what I call the "Save Okita Mitsuba Arc" which revolves Sachi, now a 22 year-old, same age as Mitsuba (supposedly), returning from her journey, which means let's follow the Gintama timeline, starting from episode 86!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama; Sorachi Hideaki does. Sachi however is mine.

In Japan, there was no merchant who hadn't heard the name "Kaientai" before, the up-and-coming trade fleet run created by a former Joui member but actually run by a highly capable woman. Despite Sachi knowing perfectly what she was going to get herself into when she went to the Edo Terminal to ask them to hire her, she was not expecting the Captain to be so…young. not to mention her choice of attire was rather a curious one: a red cheongsam-like top, a fur-trimmed hood jacket, skirt and boots. She had a stern look on her face, but that did not make her less attractive…for a 18 year old.

"State your business here." Her voice was straight to the point Kazua barely had time to flinch. She felt the young Captain's brown eyes boring into her own pale grey, as if searching for any evil intentions. Finding none, the killing intent vanished but the eyes remained serious.

"I'd like you to hire me as a Kaientai crewmember." Sachi bowed lowly at the brown-haired whose hair was starting to grow past her shoulders. "For quite some time, I've been wanting to start over, away from my brother who willingly became a criminal. I don't want him to control my life…I refuse to be an obedient puppet in his hands."

Mutsu neither said or reacted as if she had understood the girl in front of her, but her eyes softened at the girl's words, especially concerning her relationship with her brother; although family issues never had bothered Mutsu much – her mother had abandoned her, leaving her father to raise her, juggling with his position as Captain of the Chidori and being a single father – the older Yato knew what was like to be betrayed…by her "family" no less; her old subbordinates from the Chidori had attempted to kill her in order to take over the ship. If she had the chance, Mutsu would open that lovely bakery where she could improve her skills and who knows...she would poison the damn traitors. But beggars can't be choosers and now she had a job to do: to make the Kaientai prosper in absence of the permhead natural-born idiot known as Sakamoto Tatsuma who decided to make his not so dramatic entrance, crying like a baby. Mutsu instantly knew the idiot had tried to see the cabaret girl Oryou again and she had kicked him in the nuts as a result.

"ORYOU-CHAN HAS TURNED ME DOWN AGAIN!" The former Jouishishi's blue eyes were puffy and red. Mutsu angryly kicked him. Damn it, who the hell was she supposed to be? His freaking babysitter?!

"Oi; get the hell up; we have a guest." She jabbed a finger in the direction of the grey-eyed girl who was eyeing the scene with some curiosity. "She wants to join us."

"A…guest?" Sakamoto got up before anyone could say anything and stroke a "cool pose", flashing his most charming smile at Sachi. "Why, welcome to our humble ship, Ojou-san. If you could be so kind to...DATE ME PLEASE!"

The black-haired's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she stepped back once, seeing his arms trying to reach for her in a over-the-top drammatic way. "I am here to search for a job, not a boyfriend." She stated in a clear voice, staring down at the man whose face was now on the ground. From the young Captain's language and demeanor, Sachi realized they had to be close because a serious professional type like Mutsu-san hardly would allow a man obviously older than her call her that intimately, no honorifics added. Not to mention, their relationship was not your typical commanding officer – subbordinate and they don't seem friends either… _At least I can say this; he is a hopeless case at getting girls._

"Ahaahaha! _"_ _And his laughter is downright annoying._

"I see, I see. Do you have any references? Afterall we _run_ a legal business." He explained, getting up instantly. Sachi noticed how his voice had changed to a more responsible-like one and nodded once, producing a letter – her resume – and delivered it to the man who never got the opportunity to read it because the older girl snatched it and rip it off right in front of their eyes.

"Wait, Mutsu! I was about to-" Mutsu silenced him with a glare, turning her sharp brown eyes at the girl. "We don't care about what you say you can do, if you have only your good name to back up your words; one advice: grow up from that rich and pampered lifestyle you were born into." Her words held no deceit in them; she had meant very word. Sachi's eyes were alight with newfound respect at this young woman who was but two years her senior. "You won't have a second opportunity but if you manage to win against him, you get the position; fail it and you won't leave the planet."

"EEEH? Why me?" Sakamoto protested, fliching at the flat look his Vice-Captain was giving him. " _You_ are the Captain of this ship, idiot; act like one for once."

-  
"Six hours later…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" For Mutsu, to see Sakamoto losing a poker game – Texas Hold'em style - like this was a first; he even had the gall of betting (hypothetically) the Kaientai, only because the kid had sweetly convinced him to do it. That good-for-nothing boss…humilliated by a 16 year-old brat. Mutsu then actually emsmirked/em at the idiot permhead; this girl was the sly sneaky type…it would be a waste not having her around; she could be the next Vice-Captain once that annoying Sakamoto was out of the picture...

"And…it's my 12th straight win, Sakamoto-san; would you like to go for another round?" Her pale grey eyes held a bit of mischief, but otherwise her face was blank, like a true Poker Face master, unlike Sakamoto whose expression did not certainly fit a master trader. Annoyed at the constant childish behavior, the Razor Lieutenant did whatever she felt she could do at the moment: to kick him mercilessly, throwing him against the main ship's wall.

Sachi inwardly shivered at the not-Captain's strength. She could as well be a Yato; that pale skin and sharp features... but what could be a member of the mercenary and bloodthirsty race known for their innate fighing prowess doing here?

"You've done enough." Sachi would later think about it; what mattered now was the fact she had found a job. "Welcome aboard to the Kaientai; name's Mutsu."

"I won't disappoint you, Mutsu-san. I am Kuraba Sachi." She paused. "Just Sachi..if that's okay with you, Captain."

Mutsu smirked, shaking hands with the grey-eyed. "You're deffinitely a Sachi, if that insane good luck is enough proof of that; Since you're so looking forward to do some actual work with us, you can start with cataloguing our goods. Oi, Jirou, Seichirou." She nodded to the pair of brothers, both senior members of the Kaientai. "You're to help the newbie; lead her on the way to the B Storage." The pair gave a heartily salute and started leading the young girl who had been the first person to impress the stone-faced Mutsu.

"Comm'on then, Sachi-han. The boxes won' organize by themselves." Despite the pair being born in Osaka, Jirou's accent was stronger than Seichirou. "But really…I never thought I'd see our Vice-Captain's smile….even if that smile was a downright evil smirk." The older brother agreed. "That routine or whatever is called…our Captain just won't learn, right…"

"I like the look on his eyes." That made them halt, as if waiting for the new girl to clarify her statement, which she did. "When I was "trading" with him…I got this feeling that he would protect what is dear to him to the end…I don't mind following a person like that. He's way better than what I have at home." She gave a wry smile. _My bastard of a brother, that is._

"By the way…you said you were from the Kuraba family…aren't they one of Edo's big-name merchant families? I heard their heir has started shady dealings with Joui radicals."

Her grey eyes became darker at the mention of her brother Touma. "Yes…that's why I ran; actually, it's one of the reasons."

"

One?"

Sachi nodded, voice ever so soft, despite her eyes shining with determination. "The other one is …let's say that I am on a journey to help a friend."

The END! Please review, review or comment...


End file.
